DOKI DOKI
by AbracaForte
Summary: Kadang, cinta itu menyakitkan. Kadang, cinta itu perih. Tapi jangan pernah kau takut untuk jatuh cinta. Karena cinta pasti indah pada waktunya.


**Doki Doki Chaptire 1: I'm Jealous**

.

.

**-Akihiko's POV-**

Gue adalah seorang petinju berbakat, memiliki wajah ganteng dan karisma tinggi, juga cool. Yah, seenggaknya itu yang orang-orang bilang tentang gue.

Menurut orang lain, gue bisa mendapatkan apa yang gue mau. Misalnya, kalo mau makan, tinggal tunjuk, nanti bakalan ditraktir. Males ngerjain PR, tinggal tunjuk orang buat ngerjain semua PR gue. mau jalan sama cewek, tinggal tunjuk mau sama siapa, karena cewek-cewek mengidamkan cowok yang seperti gue ini.

Tapi itu semua nggak bener!

Memang sih gue bisa menginginkan apa yang gue mau—kecuali satu. Seseorang yang gue sayangi dan gue cintai, Minako Arisato. Cewek itulah yang membuat gue tergila-gila, gue rela melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bahagia dan terus tersenyum. Walaupun nyawa gue sebagai bayaranya. Meskipun begitu, gue nggak bisa memiliki dia seutuhnya. Dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain—sahabat gue sendiri, Shinjiro Aragaki. Gue bingung, kenapa dia lebih memilih Shinji daripada gue? Padahal jelas-jelas bahwa guelah yang lebih banyak memiliki nilai plus dibanding Shinji. Apa di mata dia, gue nggak sempurna? Entahlah, gue pun sampai sekarang nggak tau kenapa alasannya.

Pernah suatu waktu gue nembak dia di rooftop sekolah, suasananya sudah gue set supaya terasa romantis. Gue mengeluarkan semua keberanian gue untuk menunjukan kalau gue emang bener-bener mencintai dia. Tapi Minako menolak gue dengan entengnya. Selama berminggu-minggu gue galau, nilai gue tiba-tiba menurun drastis, gue nggak bisa fokus saat latihan di klub maupun di Tartarus. Hati gue sakit, perih, seperti teriris oleh pedang tertajam di dunia yang dipanaskan. Emosi gue jadi nggak stabil, selalu marah-marah pada orang lain yang tidak bersalah. Dan, ketika emosi gue berada di puncak klimaksnya, di depan mata gue terlihat Minako yang menembak Shinji. Shinji pun menerima pernyataan cinta Minako dan akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Kehidupan gue semakin terpuruk, tiba-tiba gue merasa ada jurang pemisah di antara gue dan Minako, juga Shinji. Tapi, entah kenapa hati kecil gue masih berkata untuk terus mencintai Minako...

Hari ini, gue baru aja pulang dari latihan di klub. Kebetulan hari ini jadwal pulang lebih awal, jadi gue bisa pulang lebih cepet. Gue dateng ke dorm sambil membawa cheesecake yang rencananya bakalan gue makan. Pintu dorm gue buka dengan perlahan. Dan begitu terkejutnya gue, pupil mata gue yang kelabu melebar, dada gue bergemuruh keras, sebuah pemandangan tidak terduga terjadi di depan mata.

Minako tengah berciuman dengan Shinji...

**-Akihiko's POV End-**

* * *

**-Minako's POV-**

Sore ini, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang terbahagia sedunia! Sebab, kali ini aku akan memasak makan malam dengan Shinjiro-senpai, pacarku yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai! Sedikit bercerita saja, aku dan Shinjiro-senpai sudah berpacaran sebulan yang lalu. Memang sih, aku duluan yang menembaknya, tapi kurasa kami memiliki perasaan yang sama: cinta!

Alasan kenapa aku mencintai Shinjiro-senpai? Dia baik, kuat, juga perhatian. Yah, memang di luar dugaan orang kebanyakan. Tapi, senyumannya itu loh! Menawan banget! Dan spesialnya lagi, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa melihat senyumannya yang menawan itu. Oh, feels like I'm the special one! Aku meneruskan memotong daging sapi untuk membuat sup, sesekali aku melirik ke arah Shinjiro-senpai yang sedang menyiapkan sayuran. Wajahku sedikit bersemu melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba saja jariku teriris pisau!

"Aw!" rintihku.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" tanya Shinjiro-senpai panik seraya memeriksa tanganku. Kulitnya tersa sedikit kasar, namun bagiku, itu adalah sentuhan terlembut yang pernah ada.

"Uhm... jariku teriris pisau..." jawabku lirih.

Shinjiro-senpai menghentikan pendarahanku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku sedikit meringis. Tak selang beberapa lama ia melepaskan ibu jarinya. Wow, ajaib! Darahku tidak mengalir lagi!

"Nah... jarimu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Shinjiro-senpai yang kini menatapku dan tersenyum.

"I-Iya," jawabku malu-malu. Iris ruby-ku menatap wajah Shinjiro-senpai yang kini semakin dekat dengan wajahku. "Ng... Shi-Shinjiro-senpai?"

Tangan Shinjiro-senpai yang besar kini merayapi pundakku. Wajahku semakin memerah ketika wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Kali ini kurasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku. Bibir kami bertautan, seluruh mulutku terasa begitu manis. Jadi ini yang namanya berciuman?

KRIEEET...

Kudengar suara pintu utama dorm yang terbuka, Shinjiro-senpai dan aku pun menghentikan kegiatan kami dan buru-buru berpisah.

Sial, geramku dalam hati. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan emasku untuk mendapatkan first kiss dari Shinjiro-senpai.

Shinjiro-senpai menoleh ke arah 'sang pengganggu' tersebut. Sekilas terlihat ekspresinya yang terlihat menyeramkan—marah, lebih tepatnya.

Penasaran, aku pun ikut menoleh. Damn! Ternyata... orang itu adalah Akihiko-senpai!

**-Minako's POV End-**

* * *

**-Akihiko's POV-**

Gue hanya diam terbengong. Ditambah, sekarang mereka berdua menatap gue dengan sinis. Mungkin ini gara-gara gue mengganggu 'kegiatan' mereka. Great, sepertinya ini bakalan menambah kedalaman jurang di antara kami. Dan, kini sebuah pertanyaan besar terbesit di dalam pikiran gue.

_Haruskah gue tetap mencintai Minako walaupun gue harus menanggung sakit hati yang sebesar ini?_

.

**~bersambung~**

* * *

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! *nyanyi lagunya The Hits*

Because you naughty naughty hey! I'm Mr. Simple! *nyanyi lagunya Super Junior karena stress gak nonron SS4*

Finally, chapter 1 is done! Penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya~? Makanya review dund! Kalo nggak review nggak bakal Fo lanjutin nih! #maksa *digaplok bakiak*

Oke, review ya! Jangan lupa! :D


End file.
